A Discovery
by Cherie Dee
Summary: EPILOGUE up! Sequel to An Opportunity. Kazuya finds out he has a son...as if he didn't have enough issues to deal with... =P
1. Chapter 1

He sat in his dark office, silence surrounding him. It was sunset, but he refused to reach over to snap on the small desk lamp that took up a small portion of his work area. He had come a long way to be where he was. It had not been easy putting his life back together again. After that monster threw him into a volcano, during the deep pits of despair, he knew that things would change forever. And yet, by some miracle of modern science, here he was, sitting in this very room, still, observing the quiet sounds.   
  
It had taken a lot of hard work to bring him back to life. And it had not been easy. When he had first awoken, he had been incoherent, incompetent, unable to understand anything. And slowly, bit by bit, memories of his life haunted his dreams. Eventually, he was able to piece everything together. He remembered everything. The day his father threw him off a cliff, the day that arrogant Lee Chaolan first came into the Mishima household, the day he left home...and the day he threw his father off the very same cliff where he had suffered and sold his soul to live an empty life. He remembered everything.   
  
Kazuya Mishima opened his desk drawer, reaching for a small folder that he kept well-hidden. He made sure that no one, absolutely no one, knew about the contents of the folder. He had to pull plenty of strings to obtain the items within it. Besides the objects within the folder being difficult to retrieve, they held some personal feelings for Kazuya Mishima. Feelings that he had long buried. Feelings that no one should see. He prided himself in being a strong man, a man who went after what he wanted, a man who showed no weaknesses.   
  
Kazuya opened the folder. The first item was a black and white photo of a woman with shoulder length black hair. A gentle smile lit up her delicate features. Even on paper, she was beautiful. His eyes darkened, his mind filled with the memories they had shared. Brief memories, indeed, but many were pleasant ones. There had been a time, long ago, when she brought light and joy into his dark life. She had been his angel. Even now, the image of her seemed to illuminate the room.  
  
A soft knock interrupted his thoughts. Scowling fiercely, Kazuya closed the folder before shoving it into its hiding spot. "What is it?" he demanded.  
  
"Mr. Mishima, sir," a voice carried through the door. "I have the information you requested."  
  
Ah, he thought. Good. "Come in."   
  
His employee stepped into the room, a manila file folder in his hands. "Here is the information on that man you saw near the restaurant yesterday."  
  
"Put it on my desk. I'll look at it later."  
  
The aide cleared his throat. "If I may speak freely, sir...it is probably best that you look now...and in private."  
  
Kazuya glared at him. The aide merely hurried out of the room. Kazuya shook his head, sighing. He prided himself in having a loyal staff who took any means necessary to obtain any information Kazuya needed. He always liked to know who his enemies were. It gave him the opportunity to discover their strengths and weaknesses. Which was why he had arranged for someone to obtain information on the young man he spotted outside the restaurant. Kazuya had received withering glances from many people during his time as CEO of the Mishima Financial Empire...and many had their reasons. Which one was the young man's?  
  
He reached for the folder, opening it. "Jin...Kazama..." he murmured, his dark eyes narrowing. Would the past always come back to him? He rifled through the contents, finding a small color photograph. He fought the shock that coursed through him. It was as if he was looking into a mirror. It had taken him several moments to recover, but he quickly skimmed the personal information that his aides could find on the young man. "Twenty-one years old. Former student of MITC. Mother, Jun Kazama, died under mysterious circumstances six years ago..." He set the folder down, unable to look anymore.  
  
He had a son? A son...  
  
If he had not battled against his father, he would have been able to have a normal life. He would have had a family of his own...a family who loved him...a family he would have loved. Kazuya grimly pressed his lips together. He could have been a husband...a...father. He released a breath, examining the notes again, his eyes narrowing to slits. The boy had gone to the private school that the Mishima Financial Empire founded many years ago. And the only way he could have done that was through Heihachi Mishima.   
  
Was this boy on Heihachi's side? Kazuya had been looking forward to fighting his father in the tournament, but he hadn't counted on possibly facing his son...a son he never knew existed. His aides had noted that Jin was staying in a hotel on the outskirts of Tokyo...far from Heihachi Mishima. Interesting, he thought. A most interesting turn of events, indeed... 


	2. Chapter 2

The boy was doing quite well during his first matches in the tournament. Kazuya Mishima sat in the audience, watching Jin Kazama fight. His fighting style was more on the traditional karate, with an emphasis on close contact. It was very different than the Mishima style, which emphasized strength and power. There was a little, very small amount of the Mishima style thrown into it. It was enough to tell him that the boy had trained under Heihachi. And yet...where did the traditional karate come from? It certainly wasn't Jun's style. Heihachi Mishima believed that the Mishima karate was only worthy to family members who could prove their strength. Obviously, the boy proved himself to be an heir to the style. And yet...   
  
Dismissing any further questions, Kazuya observed the young man at a far distance away from the spectators. He hated being around people. At least, people who wouldn't do his bidding. Even then, tolerating his subordinates could get difficult. The tournament started just a week ago. He had no difficulty defeating his opponents, so after three straight days of fighting, he had a few days of rest. But Kazuya could have continued on if given the option.  
  
He had yet to formally introduce himself to his son. But if looks were any indication of the thoughts inside a person, he'd say that his son already knew who he was.  
  
Jin had won the match. Kazuya waited for the crowd to disappear before he instructed his driver to take him back home. After several blocks, Kazuya spotted someone familiar.  
  
"Stop," he commanded.  
  
His chauffeur nearly slammed on the brakes, screeching to a halt. Kazuya frowned, feeling his body surge forward. He stared at his driver for several minutes beneath his dark sunglasses.  
  
The chauffeur seemed to shrink in his seat. "My apologies, sir..."  
  
"Wait here," Kazuya instructed, opening the car door.  
  
After stepping out, he made his way to a small restaurant with outside tables. Seeing that familiar face, he approached the table and promptly took the seat across from his son.  
  
Jin Kazama's eyes filled with initial shock, then anger. "You're welcome," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Kazuya smiled a thin smile, one that never reached his eyes. When Kazuya Mishima smiled, it was usually because he was mocking someone. He leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed, his left ankle propped on his right knee, observing Jin.  
  
The young man glared at him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Collecting information," Kazuya answered. "Tell me, Jin, are you always disrespectful to elders?"  
  
The young man arched his eyebrows. "I didn't throw any of my elders off cliffs..."  
  
Point taken, Kazuya thought. The boy had a sharp tongue. Heihachi would have never tolerated such a tone of voice. Kazuya shook his head in an imperceptible gesture. He carefully removed his sunglasses, one eye glowing red as he regarded his son. "Just so that we are clear on this...Do not get in my way. I've been waiting twenty years to get here, and nothing will stop me," he said in a low voice.  
  
Jin's eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Consider it a warning, my son."  
  
A frown crossed Jin's features.  
  
Kazuya smiled, knowing exactly what question circulated in Jin's mind. "I have plenty of resources, and I've made it my business to know my friends and my enemies. I'm not sure which one you are, but I'll know soon enough..."  
  
Jin shook his head, surprised to have been read so well. "Your idea of friendship is putting fear into others so that they won't defy you."  
  
"It's worked so far." Kazuya rose to his feet.  
  
"Except with Mom," Jin spoke up. "She wasn't scared of you. And neither am I."  
  
"You're either incredibly brave or stupid, Jin," Kazuya commented, stiffening slightly at the sound of Jun's name. He placed his sunglasses on. "Good luck during the tournament. I have a feeling that you'll need it..."  
  
Jin rose to his feet as Kazuya turned away. "You're not the only one who's been waiting twenty years to get to now," Jin stated.  
  
Kazuya arched an eyebrow at the definite tone laced with angry promise in his son's voice. "First, I will deal with your grandfather. I will deal with you later..."  
  
"Not unless I get to him first..." Jin swore.  
  
***  
  
Jin sat back down as Kazuya walked away. He fought the urge to hurl something at the back of that head, its hairstyle exactly like his. The waitress placed a bowl of ramen in front of him.  
  
"Was that...who I think it was?" the waitress pointed at Kazuya's form as he got into his car.  
  
Jin frowned before prompting, "The gatekeeper to a place worse than hell?"   
  
"Ouch. Kazuya Mishima is that difficult of a father?"   
  
He gave a short laugh. "That's one way to say it..."  
  
"Oh my...It's interesting...Rich or poor...parents can be pretty hard on their kids..."  
  
Jin smiled dryly. "In this family, they push it way too far..."  
  
***  
  
Heihachi Mishima slid into the limosine once his work at the Mishima Zaibatsu was finished. It was already nightfall, and the office building had been emptied out several hours ago.  
  
"Hurry home, Akino," Heihachi instructed his driver. "I have things I need to take care of..."  
  
Silence. No 'Yes, sir'. Heihachi scowled, staring at the opaque glass that separated him from the driver.   
  
"Akino, did you hear me?"  
  
The driver's side door closed shut. The engine started, and the car moved forward slowly then suddenly, and he grabbed the armrest . Heihachi's scowl deepened. He'd remember to lecture his driver later.  
  
"Your reflexes are getting slow," a familiar voice cut through the darkness.   
  
Heihachi frowned. The interior of the limo had no lights inside. Usually, the driver turned on several lamps, but Akino was not in a listening mood. He watched as a single glowing red light appeared across from him. He heard the click indicating the release of a safety. It took several minutes for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he could make out the form of Kazuya, flanked by two men.  
  
"Kazuya." Heihachi shook his head. "Guns. Not exactly your style when it comes to dealing with your father..."  
  
"No," Kazuya admitted. "But they can be very useful when I seek information."  
  
Heihachi kept his expression neutral. "You usually had someone else do the work for you. It's good to know you stopped showing signs of laziness."  
  
"Ah, but this is very personal. I recently came across a young man..."  
  
"I do not deal with insignificant matters," Heihachi retorted.  
  
"True," Kazuya responded. "But I believe this young man would interest you greatly."  
  
"You always were soft, Kazuya. Concerning yourself with the weak guided you nowhere."  
  
"You mean to tell me that you are not interested in learning about this young man's plans for you, myself, and the zaibatsu?"  
  
"It's a tiresome story, Kazuya. We both know that there are many people who wish to see our downfall," Heihachi answered.  
  
Silence. Then..."Tell me about Jin Kazama," Kazuya prompted.   
  
  
  
(Okay, I was really bored when I wrote this. =P) 


	3. Chapter 3

"Then we return to the zaibatsu," Heihachi stated calmly. "I have an archive which contains all the information on every participant in Tekken."  
  
Kazuya chuckled. "I'm quite familiar with the archive, Father. I'm not looking for Jin Kazama's useless facts like his birthday. I know that already. I want to know what I cannot find in the archive."  
  
"Since when have you ever cared about anyone but yourself?" Heihachi sneered.  
  
"It's quite amusing, really," Kazuya commented casually after several silent moments. "It seems to me that the men in the Mishima Family have a difficult time interacting with each other. And they always seem to want your demise..."  
  
Heihachi's voice hardened as he demanded, "What do you want to know about Jin?"  
  
Kazuya raised his fist, knocking on the dark glass between himself and the driver. "Drive aimlessly until I say otherwise."  
  
"Yes, sir," came the response.  
  
"First, how did you meet?" Kazuya asked. "Did he come to you or did you meet him?"  
  
Silence. Then Heihachi spoke up, condensing the story slightly. "He was fifteen years old when he arrived at the zaibatsu. He had gone through an eventful week. Some creature defeated his mother in battle, knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, she was missing. Jin had spent nearly a week trying to find me." Heihachi paused. "There is no doubt that he was your son, and my grandson. He explained to me that his mother told him all about us...and if anything were to become of her, that he find me. So I sent him to school and trained him in Mishima Karate for several years."  
  
Kazuya remained silent.  
  
"His mother, as I'm sure you remember," Heihachi said mockingly, "had a gentle and kind spirit. Jin may resemble you on the outside, but inside, he has his mother's generosity. He was naive, as well, so I used it to my advantage. When I held the third Tekken, I assumed it would be an opportunity for me to lure out the creature who killed his mother."  
  
"You wanted to control it," Kazuya said.  
  
Heihachi frowned slightly at his perceptiveness. "Jin proved to attract the creature's attention. But Jin followed the same path you did."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Like you, he walks in darkness," Heihachi said. "I started seeing the same strength as his training continued. I do not believe Jin was aware of its presence. Nevertheless, I had to stop him. Once he defeated the creature, I had shot him on sight."  
  
Kazuya sighed. "Did your eyesight fail you, causing you to miss by several miles? Because he's obviously still alive..."  
  
"No," Heihachi growled. "I shot him point blank. But something took over him...and he tossed me twenty stories down and flew away. That was the last time I saw him."  
  
Kazuya shifted. "Flew?"  
  
"Yes. Flew." Heihachi scowled, then added, "On wings."  
  
"He had wings?"  
  
"I just said that," Heihachi ground out.  
  
Kazuya laughed. "This is too funny..." He noticed that Heihachi grew silent. He'd swear that Heihachi was trying to keep his temper in check. "I've already met my son...and he seems determined to defeat you. Possibly even more than I am."  
  
Heihachi shook his head. "It's not just me. Considering you are the one responsible for his...transformation..."  
  
"He already said that he has every intention of fighting me," Kazuya replied easily. "I admit, finding out that I have a son was quite a shock, but I'm prepared to deal with him. That boy has a lot to learn..."  
  
Heihachi shook his head. "Even when he was younger, he was very strong. His love for his mother and the father he never had always guided him. I always thought that was ridiculous, but it worked. And now, considering what has happened to him...he has nothing else now..."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Kazuya challenged.  
  
"A man with nothing to lose is a dangerous opponent," Heihachi pressed on.  
  
Kazuya's jaw tightened. Didn't he know it... "You've denied me many things, old man. And I intend to get everything back..." He knocked on the glass again.  
  
"You'll never get the zaibatsu, or your family back, Kazuya. And you will never get your son's respect..." Heihachi braced himself as the car slowed to a stop.  
  
Unknown to Heihachi, a brief shadow passed over Kazuya's features. Perhaps, if things had been different, if he had never faced Heihachi in that battle, he would have had a normal life with a wife and son. Enjoyed it, even. Jun's love and his son's adoration would have been more than enough. But that was a long, long time ago. And Kazuya closed himself off from emotion the day he offered himself to the G Corporation for experiments. Besides, there was only one thing now that he really wanted in life... "That may be so. But you should know that it is never too late to destroy you..."  
  
And he meant literally. Heihachi knew that Kazuya wasn't a spontaneous killing machine. He enjoyed tormenting others before their defeat. When the time was right, he would use all of his power against Heihachi.  
  
One of the doors opened, and Kazuya and his guards slipped out. The driver stepped out, joining the others.  
  
"Until we meet again, old man." Kazuya turned to walk away. He pushed a button on his cellular phone. Within seconds, a sleek black car arrived, pulling to a stop next to him. Then, as if having a sudden thought, he turned back to Heihachi, who was studying him carefully over an open window. "I forgot to mention...we left your driver tied and gagged in a closet in the front entrance of the zaibatsu, so you'll have to walk. Besides, you look like you need the exercise..."  
  
***  
  
Kazuya had a perverse pleasure seeing the outraged expression on Heihachi's face. He could still remember it, even though it happened the day before.   
  
The discussion with his father had given him plenty of time to think. So Jin possessed the same power...He wondered how great of an adversary Jin would be using such power...   
  
Lowering his sunglasses, he observed the strangely dressed man fighting in the center of the ring. He shook his head. Such ridiculous clothing. The man, known as Violet, appeared to have a purple, shiny, ruffled shirt left open and very tight dark purple pants. Kazuya favored the dark color himself. But this man did not wear it well. Of course, his taste in clothes could have used a little work as well.  
  
He continued to watch the man. It was difficult to tell his age, but he obviously had a fair amount of experience in fighting. He was quick and agile. Kazuya's eyes narrowed, watching the man execute punches. The placement of his hands, the speed of the attacks...looked vary familiar. Kazuya instantly remembered the information on this fighter. He was about the same age as Kazuya. He'd almost think...wait a minute...It WAS him.  
  
First, his son, now his adoptive brother? Kazuya shook his head. Who would be next? Jun Kazama, herself?  
  
  
  
(With the Japanese release of Tekken 4 just around the corner, I'm going into a serious writing mood. The game endings will definitely have some influence on how this story turns out, but I might add a couple of my own touches...who knows? I can say for sure that I won't be ending this story anytime soon. ^_^) 


	4. Chapter 4

(...) = inner thoughts since I'm having a helluva time with the html coding...  
  
  
  
After defeating his opponent, Violet walked several blocks before entering a restaurant. He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. After the host secured a table for him, he headed to the bathroom. He removed his large sunglasses, washed his hands, splashing his face with cold water.  
  
"I almost didn't recognize you in those ridiculous clothes, Chaolan," a deep voice taunted.  
  
He looked up in the mirror to see Kazuya Mishima leaning against a door stall. Lee Chaolan shook his head, a slight smile tilting the side of his mouth.   
  
"Interesting to see that your senses are still sharp, considering you're supposed to have been dead for nearly twenty-five years..."  
  
Kazuya's eyes hardened. "I-"  
  
He was interrupted when the door swung open and man came in to attend to his bodily functions. Lee calmly put his sunglasses in place, moving towards the exit. With a subtle gesture of his head, he indicated Kazuya follow. The two men walked down the hallway of the restrooms to a back door that led to the alley outside of the restaurant.  
  
"I hadn't realized that you were alive," Lee began, removing his sunglasses. "The media kept reporting that you were seen, but I thought it was just to stir attention to the tournament."  
  
"It's a long story on how I got here," Kazuya responded coldly. "When I last saw you, were you not on the long list of people wishing to see me dead?"  
  
Lee arched an eyebrow. "Kazuya-san, I swore loyalty to you a long time ago in order for you to take the zaibatsu from the old man. I hadn't counted on you being..." he scowled, trying to find the right words to say, "...unusual..."   
  
"Always willing to betray when the opportunity comes along..." Kazuya sneered.  
  
Lee narrowed his eyes. "I do when it's beneficial to me."  
  
The two men had always been at odds with each other, especially when Kazuya had found out that Heihachi had adopted him. Lee was everything Heihachi wanted in son, Kazuya was the actual son. Growing up, Lee had tried to be the son Heihachi wanted. He had been very angry when Heihachi told him he would never truly be a Mishima. So Lee had sided with Kazuya, hoping to eventually receive an important position in the zaibatsu once Kazuya took Heihachi down. Unfortunately, he hadn't counted on the devil within Kazuya, and ultimately, he assisted Heihachi to bring down Kazuya. After Kazuya and Heihachi's fight, Lee had disappeared into the Bahamas, far away from the Mishima Zaibatsu.   
  
It had always been a constant tug of war between the two brothers. They were both very similar, for they did whatever they could to get what they wanted, using ruthless means too many times to count. Perhaps this was also why they clashed...because of the strong similarities. And yet, neither preferred outright killing each other.   
  
"Is it still with you?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
Kazuya shrugged. "I've learned to deal with its presence."  
  
Lee narrowed his eyes.  
  
"The zaibatsu is your reason for being here, isn't it?" Kazuya demanded before Lee could ask any more questions.  
  
"Partially," Lee admitted. "I plan on displaying the abilities of an experiment my company designed."  
  
"And that is?" Kazuya prompted.  
  
"You'll know soon enough," Lee replied, smirking.   
  
"You don't plan on destroying the old man?"   
  
Lee sighed as if bored. "No."  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments.  
  
"I noticed several years ago that a fighter named Jin Kazama participated in the third Iron Fist. Have you met him?" Lee asked.  
  
Kazuya smiled slightly. "Yes. His greatest wish is his father's death."  
  
Lee chuckled. So he did know about him. "Like father, like son." At Kazuya's silence, he added, "Maybe you should try to change his mind."  
  
"You mean attempt at being a normal family?" Kazuya mocked. "Absolutely not."  
  
"You're not even willing to try," Lee noted, studying him.  
  
Kazuya shook his head. "No."  
  
"You always were too stubborn," Lee pointed out. "He's your son."  
  
"He wants me dead," Kazuya said flatly.  
  
"Only because you were never a true father to him," Lee retorted.  
  
Since when did Lee ever talk in that tone of voice? He never remembered him ever using it.  
  
Lee sighed. "When Jun Kazama came into your life, you were different back then. You weren't completely heartless. Still a b*stard, but..." he smirked, then his expression sobered. "The old man made a lot of mistakes raising us. But we don't have to be like him. I accepted that a long time ago..."  
  
"Oh really?" Kazuya mocked. "And you being here has nothing to do with your animosity towards the Mishima Family?"  
  
"I'm here for business." At Kazuya's silence, he continued in a condescending tone, "End it, Kazuya-san. You've been bitter and angry at the old man for far too long. Jin is your son. Perhaps it is time you started acting like a father."  
  
Kazuya nearly growled, "I wouldn't know the first thing about-"  
  
"I'll admit that you are the last one I'd expect to have a child...But I think you and I know better than anyone what a father is not." He regarded Kazuya coolly.  
  
Kazuya stiffened. "You've changed, Chaolan...I don't remember you ever having such a...positive outlook on life."  
  
"It happens to a few of us..."   
  
"Jin is a grown man," Kazuya ground out. Why was he even arguing about this with Lee? When did their discussion transfer to Jin? His eyes sharpened. "I see. Your...business dealing. You are hoping that he and I will be able to destroy Heihachi and the zaibatsu together."  
  
Lee smirked. "Well...honestly...yes. The zaibatsu's recent technological advances are in conflict with mine..."  
  
"You never were too subtle, Chaolan..." Kazuya mused.  
  
"So you think..." With that, Lee reentered the restaurant.  
  
So that was his motive. Lee always was too greedy for his own good. And yet, some of his words did ring elements of truth. Kazuya's jaw tightened. Start behaving as a father? That was impossible. First, he'd have to convince his son not to destroy him. And...And then what? He couldn't stop being who he was. He'd always enjoy seeing anyone tied to the Mishima Zaibatsu suffer. Honestly, he didn't want the zaibatsu anymore.All he wanted was Heihachi's demise. He would always crave strength and power, he would always carry the devil inside of him. And yet...in spite of his ruthlessness, Jun Kazama had loved him.  
  
(Jun.) The only shining light in his life. Kazuya took a breath. He had never been in love before...until her. And he hadn't felt the same about anyone since. Jun had loved him in spite of his flaws...she had even been willing to carry and bear his son, knowing the darkness within him, because she had loved him that much. She could have easily given Jin away after he was born or worse...  
  
Kazuya looked down the alley. Jun. Something deep inside him curled before unwinding. He would have liked to have seen Jun, a smile on her face as she absently stroked her tummy which had held their son. He would have liked to have seen the gentleness in her gaze as she sang a lullaby, rocking their son to sleep. If only...  
  
(Your son despises you...)a voice said within him. (You can hope all you want, remember all you want...but this does not change. Jin Kazama wishes to kill you...)  
  
Kazuya closed his eyes tightly for several seconds before opening them. "No," he muttered softly. "I gave up Jun a long time ago...and that includes a future with the son I never had..." His eyes hardened as he thought of the man who had beaten him to near unconsciousness when he was young, telling him that he would always be weak. The same man who took his life away, who was still very intent on causing him misery.  
  
***  
  
"When do you leave for your match?"  
  
"Early tomorrow morning."  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
"I would like that...but a part of me knows that the likelihood is very small..."  
  
"Then this is it," she said, tears in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"No, please. I have known for a long time that things would not work in our favor. I do not wish to waste our last few hours together in sadness."   
  
Unsure of what to say, he merely held her in his arms.  
  
"I love you, Kazuya," she whispered.  
  
(I love you, too...angel...)  
  
Kazuya's eyes flew open. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position. He had been dreaming about the last time he and Jun interacted. Why did he have to remember such a time when he had put the past behind him?  
  
He headed towards the miniature desk facing his bedroom window, turning on his laptop. It had been a few days since his encounter with Lee Chaolan. Kazuya had been doing fairly well in the tournament, advancing fairly quickly. He typed in a web address to check the status of the tournament. The zaibatsu had created a dedicated website listing the matches and the winners after the fights. His eyes skimmed the screen, noting the brackets of elimination. Jin Kazama was doing very well. He should expect no less. Not only did the boy have his anger, but his determination as well.  
  
His dark eyes strayed to the glass of his window, seeing a soft white glow from the outside light. Slowly, it materialized into the form of a beautiful dark-haired woman wearing a long white dress. A gentle, but rueful smile lifted her lips.  
  
Jun.  
  
He looked again, only seeing the pale blue light of the computer screen illuminating his face. "Strange..." he murmured, reading the charts again.  
  
A motion caught his eye. He looked up, seeing Jun sitting beneath a tree, a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket cradled in her slender arms. Adoration and affection sparkled from her eyes, and her lips moved, as if speaking. Just the faintest sound reached his ears, alerting him to a soft melody that barely echoed. She...She was singing...  
  
He blinked, seeing his reflection in the glass again. Wearily, he rubbed his eyes. Perhaps he wasn't getting enough sleep...  
  
"I love you, Kazuya...I always have...I always will..." a voice faintly whispered in the darkness.  
  
Abruptly, he closed his laptop. First he was hallucinating, now he was hearing things. He needed more rest.  
  
By the time Kazuya fell asleep, it was an hour before sunrise. Jun Kazama filled his dreams with whispered promises of devotion, as she had done during the many days and nights they had been together.  
  
  
  
[Okay, this thing is actually ending fairly soon. I think it's cuz I want to work on something new. ^_^ Writing Kazuya Mishima is not easy, especially the way I interpret his character. There are many layers to him. Hope you all enjoy.] 


	5. Chapter 5

*slight spoiler to a Tekken 4 ending ahead...I'll warn you again later. ^_^*  
  
Several weeks passed and the tournament was reaching a close. Kazuya had made it a point not to speak to either his father, Lee Chaolan, or Jin Kazama. He concentrated the most on his matches. His dreams of Jun were becoming far less frequent now. That was a good thing. Less distraction.  
  
He studied the report online at Wall Street. Kazuya may not have been interested in the zaibatsu anymore, but he hadn't forgotten his knack at business. To provide himself with the best accomodations and a loyal staff, he had used what money he had in his accounts shortly after he had been resurrected, investing in stock. The companies he had chosen had done extremely well. He sold several of his shares as soon as they reached their all-time highs.   
  
He frowned slightly. Perhaps he wasn't being completely honest with himself. If he won the tournament, he would inherit the zaibatsu. He could probably put it to better use...he'd still need a source of income. First thing he would do is fire every single Tekkenshu soldier who had been a part of the G Corporation raid several years ago. They had stolen all the data the corporation found during their experiments on him. They had caused too much trouble. Then he'd get rid of any of Heihachi's immortalized face all over town.  
  
A knock came to the door.  
  
"What is it?" Kazuya's eyes shifted from his computer screen to the door.  
  
"Mishima-sama...a letter from the Mishima Zaibatsu...containing information for your next match..." a voice meekly spoke up.  
  
Kazuya rolled his eyes at the barely perceptible tone of voice. "Enter."  
  
His subordinate came in, bowed, placed the letter at the corner of his desk, bowed again, and exited the room as Kazuya watched like a hawk. Kazuya reached for the envelope, seeing the Mishima Zaibatsu seal stamped on the back. He ripped it open, unfolding the letter contained inside:  
  
  
Kazuya Mishima,  
  
Congratulations on your previous victories. You are now a semi-finalist. Your next match will be held at Mishima Stadium, tomorrow afternoon, four p.m., against Jin Kazama.  
  
-MFE  
  
  
Kazuya folded the letter. So this was it. His son would finally get his wish. A long-awaited match...a match he had been training years for. If Jin won, he would proceed to Heihachi. But if he lost, Kazuya would face the old man. He put the letter away.  
  
He wanted to defeat Heihachi as much as Jin did. But Lee's words suddenly echoed in his brain. Was he right? Maybe it was time he gave up this endless fight with Heihachi.   
  
***  
  
Kazuya entered the stadium, prepared to fight. He had worn karate pants with a belt that day, as opposed to his collared shirt and tailored pants. He glanced at the big screen monitor connected to cameras that would display his fight as it happened to the audience members. The monitor currently displayed 'Kazuya Mishima vs. Jin Kazama' in bright gold letters.  
  
He surveyed the audience, which was made of close to ten thousand spectators. They all stood in their seats, waving and cheering wildly. Kazuya glanced at the clock. It was five minutes past. Where was Jin? If he did not show up, he automatically forfeited.  
  
Kazuya crossed his arms, waiting patiently. When he first met his son, he had promised to deal with him appropriately. He just hadn't figured out what to do yet. If Jin was still out for his blood, and Kazuya had no doubt he was, he would fight until the very end.   
  
The gates opened slowly to reveal his opponent who would proceed down the ramp into the center of the arena.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen!" an announcer's voice echoed over a microphone into the arena. "The winner of this match, due to forfeit, is Kazuya Mishima!"  
  
Kazuya's eyes widened slightly. Jin hadn't shown up. (Considering the boy is so determined to destroy the family line...it makes no sense...), he thought.  
  
"Due to this incident, we will proceed immediately to the finals! I'd like to present to you, the host and defending champion of this tournament...Heihachi Mishima!"  
  
Kazuya's eyes narrowed to slits as spotlights illuminated the ramp area. Heihachi strutted down the walkway, wearing a traditional white loincloth. A smug smile crossed his weathered face. Once he stepped into the arena, a fencing rose up from behind him, enclosing them in a steel cage.  
  
"Let us finish this," Heihachi spoke up, an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"Where is Jin Kazama?" Kazuya asked calmly, a trace of suspicion in his voice.  
  
"He...is out of commission," Heihachi explained loftily. "By the rules of Tekken, any participant who does not arrive on time at the designated match location forfeits the match."  
  
Kazuya studied him for a few moments. The old man didn't fool him one bit. 'Out of commission', he said. And just how did that happen? "Where...is he?"  
  
Heihachi narrowed his eyes, seeing that he could fool the audience, but he could never fool his son. "Fight, Kazuya. Only then will you discover Jin's whereabouts...whether you win or lose."  
  
The ring of a bell indicated that the match had begun. Heihachi lunged forward, his palms out delivering a deadly blow to Kazuya's midsection. He doubled back, caught off-guard. When he got his bearings, he circled Heihachi, watching every move. Heihachi moved forward again, preparing to thrust an elbow. At the last second, Kazuya stepped to the side, delivering several punches to finish it off with a kick. It was strong enough to send Heihachi flying back several feet. Kazuya ran towards his father, preparing to stomp on his middle if that's what it took to keep him down. Heihachi rolled and tripped Kazuya, causing him to fall face forward.   
  
Stabs of pain shot through Kazuya as Heihachi stomped his wooden sandal between Kazuya's shoulder blades. Heihachi grabbed him, tossing him aside. Kazuya flinched as he collided against the wires of the metal cage. Heihachi grabbed him by the hair, reeling back to drive his own skull against his. Kazuya gritted his teeth, his right fist socking Heihachi across the jaw. The old man released him, and Kazuya kicked him in the belly.  
  
(You are weak, Kazuya Mishima), an inner voice taunted.  
  
(No.)  
  
(You have always been weak.)  
  
(No.)  
  
(You are nothing without me...)  
  
Kazuya closed his eyes, feeling his skin burn. No, he couldn't allow it to get out of control. Not again. Not ever. Opening his eyes, he watched as Heihachi rose to his feet. Launching himself in the air, Kazuya was able to hit his father in the chest, using his feet in a flying kick. Heihachi flew back, too disoriented to get up. Kazuya waited several seconds. Then he stalked towards his father, yanking him up by his hair.  
  
"Now, old man. Where...is Jin Kazama?" Kazuya demanded.  
  
***Spoiler Alert***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Still dressed in his karate suit, Kazuya allowed a wornout Heihachi to lead him to a secluded portion of the Mishima Estate. They walked for what seemed to be miles...until Kazuya saw a training dojo sitting on top of a hill. Heihachi led the way up the hill. He pushed open the heavy doors which led into a well-lit hall with smooth wooden floors. Statues and tall pillars adorned the walls.  
  
Kazuya had the sneaking suspicion that no one back at the estate knew of this place. It seemed too empty. He surveyed the room. His head tilted to observe the front wall of the dojo, which had an unconscious Jin chained up high by his arms.   
  
Kazuya turned to face his father. "You should have never interfered. He-"  
  
A tug around his neck stopped his speech. Kazuya raised his hand to tug at a rope that had slung around his neck. A chain flew out, catching one of his wrists. As he struggled, more metal chains came, trapping both of his wrists like steel vices.  
  
"Damn you!" Kazuya exclaimed as Heihachi laughed.  
  
"Did you really think I would let you win, Kazuya?" Heihachi smiled evilly.  
  
Kazuya struggled, feeling himself being lifted by Heihachi's soldiers. They suspended him in the air, slightly in front of Jin. a long string of curses emitted from his mouth.  
  
"I now have what I need to complete my experiment with the ogre creature," Heihachi spoke to himself. "And the odds of success are much better with two devil genes..."  
  
Kazuya continued to struggle, his eyes burning with hatred.  
  
"As I said, you always were too soft, Kazuya," Heihachi mused. "Very unfit as my son and CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu. You will never take over my corporation..."  
  
"You will die for this, old man..." Kazuya spat.   
  
Heihachi merely laughed, turning away to exit the dojo.  
  
When he left, Kazuya stopped struggling to release himself. The Tekkenshu soldiers who had captured him were long gone now. He glanced over his right shoulder, to see Jin still unconscious. He had to find a way out of the dojo. He was not going to let Heihachi Mishima win. Not this time. Not ever.  
  
  
  
  
[Hope you like. I would have liked to make the fight scene longer, but I just plain suck at them. ^_^ Thanks for reading and reviewing!] 


	6. Chapter 6

His arms were starting to ache. If he didn't get down, he'd end up crushing his chest. Kazuya struggled to stay focused. Reciting the alphabet (in Japanese and English), multiplication...anything...to keep him awake. And also calm. The devil inside of him was probably laughing at his misfortune.  
  
A groan distracted him momentarily, and he glanced over his shoulder to see Jin move, slowly shaking the cobwebs from his brain. His eyes fluttered, as if he was struggling to wake up.  
  
"Jin."  
  
Jin's eyes fluttered again. Kazuya frowned, wondering the cause of his current state. A series of strange black marks appeared on Jin's chest.  
  
"Jin!"  
  
After several long moments, Jin's eyes fully opened. They first focused on Kazuya.  
  
Kazuya saw the instant recognition hit Jin's eyes. And anger arrived in a flash.  
  
"You..." Jin glared at him, struggling, completely oblivious to their current situation. Sensing his restraints, he looked at his wrists, wrapped in chains. His imprisonment seemed to anger him even more. He tugged viciously, causing the chains to tear. He dropped to the ground, landing on his feet.  
  
Jin crouched on the ground, his breath creating menacing hissing sounds. Kazuya watched as large black wings emerged from Jin's back. So this was the dark Jin Heihachi warned him about. Kazuya grimly pressed his lips together, preparing himself. His son turned to look at him, murder in his gaze. Before Kazuya could blink, Jin flew towards him shoulder first.  
  
The force of Jin's hit was strong enough to break Kazuya's restraints, nearly dislocating his arms. They flew against the wall before sinking to the ground. Kazuya grunted at the impact. If Jin had felt any pain, he didn't show it. Kazuya felt a searing blow as Jin delivered a hit to his midsection.  
  
Thundering footsteps echoed in the hall. Both men froze. Kazuya lay perfectly still, not wanting to encourage another attack from Jin.  
  
"Panda! Quiet!" a soft female voice hissed just beyond stage whisper volume.  
  
Jin immediately released Kazuya. He looked down at his hands, his eyes wide. Kazuya gingerly sat up, observing his son's movements.  
  
"I...I can't let her see me like this..." Jin muttered.  
  
Reacting quickly, Kazuya lashed out, knocking Jin out cold with a hit to the back of his head. Within several seconds, his wings retreated. Kazuya rolled Jin onto his back, seeing no trace of the black markings he saw earlier. He checked his wrist to make sure a pulse still beat inside of him.  
  
The doors opened to reveal a young woman in pigtails, wearing a pink T-shirt and blue jeans. An enormous panda stood behind her, surveying the room. Kazuya recognized them instantly. Ling Xiaoyu was a ward of Heihachi Mishima. She went to the school that the corporation had funded. The panda was her pet.  
  
Kazuya slowly rose to his feet as the girl stared at him.  
  
She gasped in shock at seeing him standing over his son. Then he remembered Jin's last words before he was knocked unconscious. Jin knew this girl. And she knew him. Kazuya lifted Jin in his arms.  
  
"Where is Heihachi Mishima?" Kazuya demanded.  
  
Ling stared at him wide-eyed. Was he here to eliminate the family line? Just like his son had?  
  
Kazuya, seeing that his question was not going to get an answer, said, "I need to get your friend out of here."  
  
That galvanized her into action. "He's at a press conference about the tournaments. Most of the servants took the night off, so the house should be empty. We can go through there."  
  
"When will he return?" Kazuya pressed.  
  
"I don't know," Ling answered honestly.  
  
Kazuya followed her out of the dojo, heading towards the Mishima Mansion.   
  
***  
  
"No one's here thanks to Mishima-sama's big announcement," Ling announced later. "So even if people come back, they usually don't bother me in my room...so you guys should be safe here. And even if Mishima-sama comes back...you guys can get away..."  
  
Jin was resting on her bed while Kazuya sat next to her window, which had a frontal view of the property. From that point, he could see when Heihachi entered.  
  
"What about security cameras?"  
  
"Only on the front part of the house and the gates way in the front," Ling responded. She wrung a towel into a bowl of cool water, folding it, then placing it on Jin's forehead. "I don't want to sound rude, but why are you here? And I mean Japan, not the house?"  
  
"I have some family business to settle," Kazuya answered shortly.  
  
"Does that mean Jin, too?" she asked frankly.  
  
Kazuya's eyes slid to the bed, where Ling sat beside it in a chair, and Jin's unconscious form lay resting. "Heihachi Mishima is my only concern right now." Kazuya pressed his lips in a grim line. "But I will not hesitate to fight Jin if he interferes with my plans for my father."  
  
Ling sat in thought, pondering his statement. "You're really going to hurt him...Mishima-sama, I mean..."  
  
At Kazuya's silence, she leaned forward, brushing back several of Jin's long bangs away from his face. His eyelids fluttered, his brown eyes slowly focusing on her.  
  
She gave him a wobbly smile, squeezing his hand before releasing it. "Hey, stranger."  
  
"Ling...?" Slowly, he sat up, checking his torso and arms, most likely if the black marks were still there.  
  
Kazuya made his way to stand at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed. "Welcome back," he said crisply.  
  
Jin's eyes immediately lost their warmth, focusing on his father with a gaze chillier than the Arctic wind. "You."  
  
"Jin, wait!" Ling exclaimed, throwing herself across his legs so he couldn't launch himself at Kazuya. At the last second, she realized how pointless that was. Jin could easily lift her aside. "He won't hurt you! He's waiting for your grandfather!"  
  
Jin gently but firmly pushed Ling aside, ready to smash his fist in Kazuya's face. The moment he sprang forward, Kazuya moved to the side, only to discover that Panda and Ling had restrained Jin by holding his arms and torso. The animal was surprisingly quick for being such a large size.  
  
"Xiaoyu-san...leave us. We have several matters to discuss," Kazuya commanded.  
  
She nodded, moving off Jin, who had stopped moving and gestured that Panda follow her.  
  
"She doesn't have to go anywhere," Jin argued. "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
"Then you will listen to what I have to say," Kazuya ordered, his eyes narrowing at his rebellious tone of voice.  
  
Once Ling and her panda left, Jin regarded Kazuya with pure anger in his eyes. Not that he blamed the boy. Considering everything he had been through, he had every right to be angry at anything relating to the Mishima bloodline.  
  
Jin got up and began to pace the floor. Tension surrounded him, thickening the air.  
  
"I've decided that it is time to end this," Kazuya began slowly. "Your grandfather and I have been battling each other for many years. It is time the fighting stopped."  
  
Jin turned to look at him warily. "Are you going to kill him?"  
  
"Wouldn't everyone?" Kazuya muttered. He was prepared to fight again. If Heihachi died during battle, so be it. He noticed Jin's fists clenching. "You will stay out of my way. This is between your grandfather and myself."  
  
"Says you. You have your own battle against Grandfather, fine. So do I."  
  
"As I told your young friend...I am prepared to fight you should you get in my way..." he warned.  
  
Jin glared at him. "Fine." He brought his fists up, ready at that instant.  
  
Kazuya wasn't sure what it was...Lee's words...his dreams of Jun...seeing his father again...but he suddenly saw a lot of his younger self in his son. Had he really been that angry and bitter, perhaps more, all those years?  
  
Jin watched Kazuya look out the window. Seeing no fight in his, he let his fists drop. "What...What brought this on?"  
  
Kazuya stared out the window. "I came to this tournament with every intention of killing your grandfather. Now...for the first time...I'm not certain it's a wise idea..."  
  
"That's nice," Jin spoke up sarcastically. "If you won't kill him, then I-"  
  
"Jin," Kazuya interrupted. "You should know better than anyone that a Mishima does not die easily. Your grandfather didn't all those years ago. And neither did you."  
  
"I never wanted to be of Mishima blood! I never wanted you as a father! I never-!"  
  
"I know that!" Kazuya snapped. Jin nearly jumped. It would be the first time he ever heard Kazuya yell. "You speak to me as if I don't know what you're going through!" His eyes narrowed, his jaw clenching in anger. "All I ever wanted was for your grandfather to suffer and die as I did."  
  
"You wanted that more than anything, I know. Even more than Mom."  
  
Kazuya shook his head. "Our...relationship was very difficult for people, including ourselves, to understand. But if I know your mother, she never regretted it. And neither did I."  
  
"Why didn't you stay?" Jin demanded angrily, not caring that he was revealing a part of himself that he showed no one. No one ever knew how much he had wanted his father around. Even if Kazuya had personal problems...the devil inside of him...to deal with. Jun had been able to touch Kazuya's icy heart, so there must have been some redeeming quality in him. "Mom wasn't enough for you? A future with her wasn't enough for you? Why?!"  
  
Kazuya had to remember that he was speaking to his son, not his servant. A son who probably hated him as much as he hated his own father. Jin wanted answers. Kazuya chose his words carefully. "I could say that I didn't deserve your mother. I could say I was trying to protect her from the man I was back then." At his son's frown, he said evenly, "I wasn't the type of man a woman would be proud to have as her husband...or as the father to her child. But I was greedy. I just wanted your grandfather. He was my only concern."   
  
Jin stood in silence. Jin said nothing, his hands closing into fists and opening as he tried to relieve himself of the tension that threatened to overwhelm him. He swallowed. For so many years he longed to meet his father, have a relationship with him. He could have that chance now. The boy inside of him who witnessed his mother's love for the man he never met told him that he was being given a new opportunity. And yet...  
  
The sound of a vehicle disrupted their attention. Looking outside, both men saw a sleek limo pull onto the property. It was past nightfall, and the master of the house had returned.  
  
Kazuya opened the door of Ling's room. "I have to deal with your grandfather right now. If you still wish to end the Mishima bloodline..." He closed the door, the offer hanging between them.  
  
Giving a curt nod to the young lady who sat waiting in the hall, Kazuya informed her that Heihachi was home. Ling glanced at her door then watched as Kazuya made his way down the grand staircase to Heihachi's study.  
  
  
  
  
[Okay, that was hard. =P Anyway, I felt like throwing Ling in there since this IS a sequel to a fic that centered around Ling & Jin. Course, since THIS fic is about Kazuya & Jin, I don't know how much more she'll appear...^_^] 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Tekken 4 came out in US! Okay, so the ending of this is SOO off, but that's okay, that's why it's called fanfiction. (.) = person's thoughts. Again, I apologize for the short fight scenes.I stink at them.  
  
Jin stared out the window of Ling's room as the limo pulled to a stop. He really shouldn't have let Kazuya leave. They had some things to settle. As Heihachi emerged from the sleek limo, Jin backed away from the window. His eyes surveyed the room, a place he hadn't seen in so long. He and Ling used to study together in this very room.  
  
Something hanging on the wall caught his attention. Ling had a corkboard full of snapshots, photographs, birthday cards, and assorted little trinkets. In the center were several Polaroids of Ling, Panda, and himself, usually as an unwilling participant in the photography. Judging by the large amount of photographs taken, and the limited space of the surface, those pictures had been taken a while back. She had left those pictures there. Another picture, off to the side, contained he and Ling flanking Heihachi. Jin remembered that it had been his grandfather's birthday.  
  
The door opened and Ling poked her head inside. Jin glanced at her before turning back to the pictures.  
  
"These have been here all this time?" he asked.  
  
Ling nodded. "Oh yeah."  
  
Jin sighed, turning away. "Pictures can really be deceiving."  
  
"Kazuya Mishima went to meet up with your grandfather." Ling began, unsure of how to approach the subject.  
  
"I know," Jin said quietly.  
  
"You're not going to stop him?"  
  
"He said that he'll deal with Grandfather.and if I still wanted to end the family line, he'd wait."  
  
Ling's eyes rounded. "You aren't going to do it, are you?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Jin, you can't! He's your father!"  
  
"I know that! He's been gone for so long.who is he to tell me what to do?!" Jin retorted.  
  
"What about your mom?" Ling pressed. "Would she want you killing your own father? She loved him!"  
  
Something flickered in Jin's eyes. Abruptly, he turned to gaze out the window.  
  
(Mom), he thought. (I'm sorry. This is something I need to do. I hope one day you'll understand.and forgive me.)  
  
***  
  
Kazuya sat quietly in Heihachi's study, with only the light from the moon illuminating the wide expanse of the room. He sat in the leather desk chair, the moon at his back, concealed in darkness. Footsteps echoed in the outside hallway.  
  
The door opened and Kazuya heard a surprised gasp. It was faint. But it was there. His lips turned up in a cold smile and in that instant, the study's lights blinked on.  
  
Heihachi stood framed in the doorway, wearing an animal print suit and large fur coat.  
  
"You're as determined as ever," Heihachi noted aloud. "Where's the boy?"  
  
"I let him go," Kazuya announced.  
  
"I don't recall you ever being so generous," Heihachi muttered.  
  
Kazuya narrowed his eyes, rising to his feet. "It's over, old man. Let's settle this."  
  
"The tournament is finished," Heihachi responded coolly.  
  
"And to the public eye, I won. It would look very suspicious if Heihachi Mishima was still head of the zaibatsu, wouldn't it?"  
  
"During the press conference, I announced that I will be holding another one tomorrow regarding the future of the Mishima Financial Empire," his father announced. Then he grinned evilly. "Kazuya Mishima has stepped down from his new position, after settling his differences with his father, and is retiring nicely in Tahiti."  
  
Kazuya arched a brow. "Are you bribing me to leave Japan?"  
  
Heihachi moved forward to set something on his desk. In the blink of an eye, Kazuya went flying through the window, glass shattering in all directions.  
  
After a moment, Kazuya rose to his feet, pulling several shards that stuck to his clothes.  
  
"You're an incredibly slow learner, Kazuya."  
  
Kazuya launched himself at Heihachi with a kick. The old man blocked, only to grunt in pain as his son delivered another kick, hitting the area above his elbow. Heihachi was hit by a barrage of punches. When the attacks stopped, he grabbed the opportunity and threw Kazuya to the ground. When Kazuya got to his feet, Heihachi slammed their heads together in a headbutt.  
  
Kazuya blinked rapidly several times to clear his brain. He kicked Heihachi's stomach. With a quick counter, Heihachi sent Kazuya flying back several feet. The younger man hit the outside wall of the study.  
  
Gritting his teeth, Kazuya struggled to a sitting position.  
  
Without warning, a whir of black headed straight for Heihachi.  
  
Jin. Kazuya set his jaw. Jin pummeled Heihachi with punches, if the sounds were any indication, his black wings shielding his actions from Kazuya, before tossing him aside.  
  
Kazuya heard a thump as Heihachi's head connected with the wall.  
  
Jin picked up the slumping form of his grandfather, ready to deliver the final blow. Suddenly, he looked up in Kazuya's direction, but not looking at him.looking through him. Kazuya narrowed his eyes. Perhaps it was the trick of the moonlight and halogen lamps from the study, but he could have sworn that a soft, feminine form stood several feet in front of him.  
  
His son looked down at the grass for several moments. Then he spoke so softly, Kazuya couldn't hear what he said. Then Jin flew away, feathers falling as he departed.  
  
Kazuya gingerly got up and headed towards his fallen father. Until something caught his eye. A single white feather floated gently in the air. Kazuya caught it between his fingers, turning it slightly.  
  
(Jin.)  
  
A groan emerged from Heihachi's prone form. Kazuya stalked towards him, nudging his hand with his toe.  
  
"Get up," Kazuya demanded, staring harshly at his father who turned over.  
  
And for the first time since Kazuya had known him, anxiety mixed with fear shone in Heihachi's eyes.  
  
"W.Where am I?" Heihachi asked in a small voice.  
  
Kazuya's eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
"Who.Who am I?" 


	8. Epilogue

A/N: I know it's not how TK4 ended, but hey, it's fanfiction!  
  
  
  
  
Jin bleakly stared at the horizon, the sun causing a faint glow as it slowly crept towards the sky at dawn. He shifted as he sat on the hill overlooking Tokyo...one of the few places out in nature but not too far from the city where he could relax and enjoy the peace and quiet. Inside, he was the complete opposite of the serene environment.   
  
He almost killed his grandfather. If it wasn't for that image of his mother...he would have gone through with it. In that moment, he realized that he'd be no better than either his grandfather or his father. They had been trying to kill each other for years, it seemed. Either physically or emotionally. To both men, it meant the same.  
  
"I've never been to the outskirts of the city," a deep voice spoke up.  
  
Jin turned to see Kazuya standing off to his right side. Kazuya was dressed in casual clothing, most likely his version of casual clothing, black jeans and a white long-sleeved collared shirt.  
  
"May I sit?" he gestured to the spot of grass next to Jin.  
  
"Sure..." Jin watched him carefully.  
  
Kazuya looked completely out of his element. A man dressed like a million dollars didn't belong in grassy hills or forests. He moved so that he sat on his heels, facing Tokyo.   
  
He said nothing. Jin turned to look at the horizon again.  
  
"You didn't dispose of your grandfather like you had planned," Kazuya suddenly spoke up.  
  
Jin sighed. "Something...told me that it wasn't a good idea. It was never a good idea."  
  
"I see."  
  
"What about you?"   
  
Instead of answering directly, Kazuya responded, "The police came to investigate. They had reason to believe that the zaibatsu was tied to an unethical company called the G Corporation...and they wanted to speak to Father themselves...So I explained to them that you and I had been captured by him. I sent you away so I could reason with Father, but we ended up fighting each other."  
  
"And they believed you?" It was only half the story.  
  
"Xiaoyu-san made a similar statement," Kazuya added. "No one trusts Heihachi Mishima anymore..."  
  
"So he's in jail?"   
  
Kazuya glanced at him. "When you threw him against the wall...he hit his head. He has amnesia. I placed him in a private clinic residence...the nurses will take care of him. He's going to be sedated and incoherent for a while..."  
  
"So it's over," Jin breathed out.  
  
"Is it?" Kazuya asked.   
  
Jin glanced at him, knowing what Kazuya was really asking. "Yeah..."  
  
His father's lips twitched up in a brief smile. "You have your mother's generosity..."  
  
"I'm just glad I had Mom period." A fondness reflected in his eyes, as well as traces of sadness. He really missed his mother. Suddenly, Jin frowned. "How'd you know I was here, anyway? Did Ling tell you?"  
  
"Yes. She mentioned that you came here often to get away from the city."  
  
Jin nodded then said quietly, "What I said back there...I didn't mean to say that..."  
  
"Yes, you did," Kazuya cut in. "But it's true. Your mother wasn't enough for me to be happy."  
  
Jin blew out a breath. It stung, hearing that.  
  
Both men were quiet for several moments.  
  
Kazuya said in a very low voice, "I know that I can never be like your mother. I didn't become powerful by being nice to others..."  
  
Jin's eyes widened. Did Kazuya really want to try being a father?   
  
"This is going to take some time..." Jin began slowly. "I mean...you've been gone for twenty-two years..."  
  
Kazuya remained silent.  
  
"But...I'd like...to at least try. But no lying and no pretending," Jin insisted. "You can deceive your employees, the world...whomever...because I don't think you'd stop...but don't deceive me. And...it's going to take me a while before I can trust you."  
  
Kazuya nodded his head once. Heihachi's betrayal had stung. Jin didn't want a repeat.  
  
Silence again.   
  
Kazuya cleared his throat. "I need to leave now...I'm having a press conference at the zaibatsu in two hours, but I have some things to take care of..."  
  
With that, he rose to his feet and turned to leave.  
  
***  
  
"You sure you can't stay?" Ling asked as Jin pulled his bag out of the trunk of the black limosine.  
  
Kazuya and Ling, with the help of one of Kazuya's drivers and Saburo, Kazuya's assistant, had dropped Jin off at Tokyo International. Kazuya stood several feet away, leaning against the car.  
  
In the two weeks since the end of the tournament, Jin and Kazuya had spent time together...usually having lunch. But even those gatherings were brief. Kazuya was so busy cleaning up the zaibatsu that he hardly had any time to do anything else. And with every company, government, and military on his case about how corrupt the Mishima Financial Empire was, Kazuya was doing everything possible to make it a legitimate business again. Jin had stayed at his hotel, refusing to live on the Mishima Estate. Ling had stayed at the Mishima Estate, tending to her studies at school.  
  
But it was time to move on. Jin wanted to sort out the new turn of events, as well as go out on his own...and enjoy life.   
  
"I'm going to miss you," Ling admitted.  
  
"Me, too," he echoed. Then he wrapped one arm around her shoulders in a half-hug. "You take care, all right?"  
  
"I'll try..." She wrinkled her nose. "College exams are coming up soon...I'm not sure I'll do well...I'm not sure I even want to go..."  
  
"Then do what you think is best for you...and don't give up on it," Jin responded.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If your dream is to build that amusement park, don't give up on it."  
  
"What's your dream, Jin?"  
  
He glanced over her shoulder, grinning sheepishly as a five-year old boy stared slack-jawed at the intimidating image of Kazuya Mishima. His father glared at the boy, frightening him enough so that he ran away. Then Kazuya muttered something about irresponsible parents letting their children wander off.  
  
"I don't really know," Jin admitted, shrugging.  
  
"This is going to be so weird," she said in hushed tones, using her thumb to gesture behind her. "I'm not sure how living with him is going to work out once everything at the company settles down and he's home at regular times..."  
  
"He's not so bad," Jin replied. "He seems heartless...but he's not..."  
  
"If you say so..."  
  
"Xiaoyu-san," Kazuya spoke up as he moved forward. "I'd like to speak with Jin alone."  
  
"Okay..." She moved away to lean against the limo.   
  
Jin glanced at her before turning to his father. "Take care of her."  
  
"I will," Kazuya assured. He turned slightly, calling out, "Saburo-san, the envelope."  
  
His assistant was at his side in mere seconds, a yellow envelope in his outstretched hand. Then he went back to his position standing by the limosine.  
  
"This..." Kazuya held the envelope towards Jin, "...is from Lee and I..."  
  
"Lee?" Jin echoed. "As in Lee Chaolan?"  
  
Kazuya nodded and said wryly, "He considered it his duty to make sure that his nephew is well-taken care of..." At Jin's look, he added, "It's a long story...one I'll tell you when we both are not pressed for time..."  
  
Jin accepted the envelope, peering into its contents. Inside were two hundred American dollars worth of American Express traveler's check, a platinum Visa credit card, and an international cellular phone.  
  
"I can't accept this," Jin said with wide eyes.  
  
"The traveler's check is just in case you need it on your way to California. It's very expensive to live in California, which is why I got you a credit card. There's no limit on it, you can even pull money out of that account. And the cellular phone is in case of emergencies..." Kazuya said calmly.  
  
"But this is too much," Jin argued.  
  
"Then use it just to settle down," Kazuya responded airily. "Keep a record of how much you use, find a job, and repay it if you insist."  
  
Jin swallowed hard. "I...I...Thank you..."  
  
"You're welcome." Kazuya turned. "Xiaoyu-san is going to be late for school, and I have an early meeting at the zaibatsu."  
  
"Kaz...D...Dad," Jin spoke up. Kazuya looked over his shoulder. "I...I'm glad I got to know you...even for just a short while."  
  
A genuine smile crossed Kazuya Mishima's lips and he turned to head back inside the limo.  
  
"Bye, Jin!" Ling waved before she got in the limo. "Don't forget to write! And call if you can! And visit!!"  
  
"I will," Jin called out.  
  
  
Inside the sleek limo, Ling watched Jin enter the airport. She sighed, already missing his company. Things would be quiet at the Mishima Estate again.  
  
"He'll be fine," Kazuya said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I wish..." She closed her mouth. In the short time she and Jin had the last two weeks, he'd become so much more than she realized. Talking to Kazuya Mishima about that just felt weird to her.  
  
"He cares, if that's what concerns you," her new guardian said finally. "He just has a lot to deal with on his own right now..."  
  
She blinked. Then she smiled. Maybe living with Kazuya wouldn't be so bad, after all...  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed...I've been wanting to finish this story for sooooo long. I'm not quite sure if I'm happy with Jin and Kaz's parting dialogue, it seems so formal...but I guess that's what happens when you find a long-lost parent? I didn't intend to continue this story, but Girlquinn and I are thinking of doing a round robin just for kicks about Jin, Ling, and Kazuya's lives after TK4... 


End file.
